Potato Shaker
by BobSince1934
Summary: Sara replaces Tegan's potato shaker with a vibrator. Quincest. Oneshot.


When Tegan had said that each of the potato shakers they were selling online would personally spend an hour with her, Sara thought she had been joking around, so she was somewhat surprised to see a potato shaker laying in the bed they shared on the tour bus. "You really slept with a potato shaker last night?"

The quizzical expression on Sara's face amused Tegan. "Of course. How could I make that up?"

"So the thing about spending an hour with each shaker was real too?"

"That, I did make up, but now it actually sounds like a good idea. I think the fans would really love to have a potato shaker that I've used or something y'know."

It was a good idea. Tegan always knew how to keep the fans happy. "I know I'd sure love to have one of your potato shakers," Sara said hooking her thumbs into Tegan's belt buckles, pulling her closer, and capturing lips with her own.

"Would you now?"

"I'd love to have anything if it reminded me of you."

Genuinely touched by the remark Tegan couldn't help but turn her lips into her signature gummy grin. "Well I'll be sure to give you your own personal potato shaker touched and signed by Tegan Quin as soon as we get them all ready to be sold online. But don't worry, I'll make yours extra special."

* * *

'Or maybe _I'll_ be the one to make it extra special' Sara thought as she came across a very interesting option. She had been mindlessly surfing the web when she accidentally stumbled across a site selling sex toys. She had been about to navigate away from the page when she saw a 'customize your own vibrator' option. With her mind going back to today's earlier conversation, she clicked on the link and after a few minutes of decision making, submitted her order.

* * *

For once when a package said it was going to arrive in seven to fourteen business days it actually showed up on the seventh day instead of the twentieth. Sara sliced through the tape with a pocket knife in one swift motion. She opened the flaps of the box and stuck her hand in the sea of packing peanuts searching for her toy like a kid looking for the prize in a freshly-opened box of cereal. She felt something hard and she grasped her fingers around it, pulling it out of the box quickly in her excitation.

It looked so real, almost like it was an actual potato. She shook it, but it the familiar sound of beads hitting bouncing back and forth wasn't present. This didn't concern Sara. It would shake well enough later on.

She dug inside the box one more time looking for the last piece that would complete her plan. She found the small remote easily enough and immediately tore off its plastic packaging . She found a pack of AA batteries lying around and popped two into the hidden compartment in the back of the remote.

She tested it out, turning it on, and then ever so slightly turning the dial. The remotes companioned, vegetable-shaped device began to vibrate, lightly at first, but when Sara turned the dial to an extent that it wouldn't turn anymore it began to shake so violently that it almost fell out of Sara's hands. It was as if she was playing with a Bumble Ball. She quickly turned it off before she did accidentally let go of it. She had no reason to keep it on any longer anyway. She had seen all that she needed to see.

* * *

Tegan was busy signing potato shakers when Sara walked out of their room with a mischievous grin and her hands hidden behind her back. "Watcha doin?" she asked even though it was quite obvious what Tegan was doing.

Tegan decided to humor her, playing into whatever game Sara was planning to start. "Signing potato shakers."

"So which one's mine?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" They were all the same to Tegan.

Sara revealed what was hidden behind her back. Tegan recognized it as another potato shaker. It looked exactly like all the others. "I want it to be this one."

Why this potato shaker was so special was a mystery to Tegan, but she went along with it anyways. "Whatever you say, Sis."

"You should carry it around during our interview later."

"Wh-"

"In your pants."

Sara's bluntness wasn't exactly surprising. Sara was more of a nympho than she let on to the press. "Why do you want something else that's been in my pants? Your hand is in there enough and you have that with you constantly."

Sara was forced to use every ounce of her strength to keep from throwing Tegan down on the neareset couch and ravishing her. There was nothing that turned her on more than her sister matching her own wit. "Just do it, Tegan."

"Whatever you say, Sis." Tegan was the last person to argue with Sara when she was so obviously horny.

* * *

Tegan was thankful the interview was to take place sitting down. She had felt like an idiot the whole walk to the studio because she had to keep rearranging her jeans. The shaker wouldn't stay in place and it would work itself into awkward positions. Why had she agreed to carry a potato shaker in her pants again? What sexual pleasure could Sara possibly get from this?

Tegan, Sara, and the guy interviewing them each took their seats at the round table of the conference room. The twins sat next to each other while the interviewer, Barney something-or-other, sat across from them.

It started off as a normal interview, the kind Tegan and Sara both hated. The guy got their names wrong from the beginning and still never really caught on even after they corrected him. He confused them with each other more than once asking Tegan about Sara's songs and Sara about Tegan's. Then of course he just had to mention their sexuality. They deflected, answering his question but finishing it with a rant on a completely different subject to throw him off.

After that question Tegan braced herself for another boring, wasted twenty minutes of her life.

Sara watched her sister become less and less interested in the interview, spacing out every now and then and letting Sara answer more questions than her. She figured now was as good a time as any to put her genius plan into action.

She slowly pulled the remote control out of her pocket and hid it under the table. She turned it on, but just barely.

Tegan was puzzled when she felt a slight vibration coming from her groin. She usually didn't put her phone on vibrate. Then she felt the vibrations intensify. That was definitely not her cell phone. What could it be? The only things Tegan had on her were wallet and phone. And Sara's potato shaker. The vibrations beccame even more harder to ignore. She could now feel every pulse coming from the very spot she had put the potato shaker. She found herself becoming aroused. She couldn't help it. The damn thing was vibrating right on her clit. But she still couldn't figure out why it was vibrating at all, and why she couldn't hear the beads inside it moving around. Had she heard the beans in it earlier when Sara first gave it to her? No. It took a minute for it all to sink in, but eventually tegan came to the conclusion that Sara had replaced a potato shaker with a vibrator in the shape of one.

Tegan looked at her sister with wide eyes. She was surprised she had pulled this off. This was crafty, even for Sara.

As soon as Sara could tell Tegan was finally catching on to her scheme, she cranked up the power full blast.

The vibrations suddenly magnified tenfold. The device was pounding at her clit at what seemed to be one hundred pulses a second. Unable to ignore the growing wetness in her boy shorts, Tegan tried as hard as she could to keep a straight face and hold back the moan threatening to escape from the back of her throat. She bit down on her lips hard. She tasted blood within seconds. She gripped the underside of the table as had as she possible could. Her knuckles were whiter than winter, Vancouver snow.

Sara couldn't help but smile bemusedly as the interview asked another question. When he finished Sara couldn't resist saying, "Why don't you answer this one, Tegan."

Tegan had barely registered that the interview as still in the room. She hadn't heard a word he said. She was unable to focus on anything except for the pulses of ecstasy, her throbbing clit, and the gentle bucking of her hips. "No, I think you should answer it."

There was a tiny whimper embedded in her words, and Sara knew better than to force her to do anymore. The guy would definitely notice if Tegan started moaning between words.

By the time Sara had started answering the question, Tegan became completely absorbed in what her body was feeling. She was so close. She rested an elbow on the table and put her hand on her mouth in an attempt to muffle the screaming in her head. She bit down on her palms as she came hard, her juices staining her boy shorts.

Sara could sense that Tegan had reached her climax. She quickly turned the dial backwards bringing the vibrations down to a slow steady beat as Tegan rode out her orgasm.

"I hate you," Tegan whispered with feigned anger to her sister the second the interview was over.

Sara smiled. Mission accomplished.


End file.
